Beauty is a Beast
by AnimeSmash
Summary: A retelling of Beauty and the Beast with your favorite prince and mercenary. Boy x boy.
1. Prologue

**Hello, my lovelies! It's been so long since I've written a Marth × Ike (if I've written one at all...), but I was super excited to do this.**

**Some things to note:**

**1\. This is a boy × boy. Don't like? Don't read.**

**2\. This is not a retelling of _Beauty and the Beast_. I am taking parts of it, but I am not retelling it. Thus meaning, all characters will not be incorporated into this story.**

**3\. I will not be using songs (if that wasn't obvious). Parts may become lines of dialogue, but not a full song.**

**4\. I will be basing this off of the 2017 adaptation with Emma Watson.**

**With that out of the way, here is your lovely cast of characters!**

**Belle- Marth**

**Beast- Ike**

**Lumière- Mist**

**Cogsworth- Soren**

**Mrs. Potts- Oscar**

**Chip- Rolf**

**Cadenza (the piano)- Boyd**

**Madame Garderobe- Titania**

**Maurice (Belle's dad)- Elice**

**Gaston- Jiol**

**LeFou- Oliver**

**Enchantress- Elincia**

**I own nothing but the story itself. All other rights go to Disney and their respective owners. Enjoy!**

* * *

Long ago, there was a prince who had everything he could have wished for. He had a castle, servants at his beck and call, an amazing sister, and a father, though he wasn't the nicest. The king, Greil, raised his son to only respect the riches and the royalty. Peasants were peasants for a reason, and they should remain that way. The teaching soon followed to his sister, who only listened and accepted like her brother before.

But through all the disciplining, there was one place, or rather person, that the prince and princess could go to for a safe haven—the queen, Elena. The young prince often came to her for a feeling of safety, different from the safety he felt with his servant friends and his sister. The queen would often tell the young prince bedtime stories, or simply whisper sweet nothings into his ear whenever he was upset.

But…all happy things must come to an end.

The queen soon died one day of an illness that not even the best healer in the castle could catch before it was too late. The poor healer, of course, was punished, much to the prince's dislike. He tried to stop the king, only for him to find out his son's relationship with "mere servants". This, in turn, led to less time for the prince to see his friends and multiple things to keep the servants busy. A punishment also befell the prince, which led to more lesson, and the prince soon became cold-hearted like his father. He had forgotten how to laugh, how to show forgiveness, and how to love.

The castle soon became somber, the last ray of sunshine had finally died when the prince and princess were seventeen and fifteen. But the torment stopped as well. The king had finally died in his sleep, the reasons becoming unknown again. At this point, the fruit of the king's labors was finally showing. The prince who he had raised was now as cold-hearted as him and was ready to rule just as he had.

In an attempt to lighten the depressing mood of the castle, the princess, along with the youngest servant, had tried to cheer up the young prince by throwing a small party. The chef, as well as the young servant and princess, prepared his favorite food and drinks, the prince's right-hand man invited anyone who had some kind of relationship with the prince, and the rest of the servants took to decorating the ballroom for an unforgettable night.

After weeks of preparation, the night of the party had arrived. The prince's right-hand man was currently in the prince's room, trying to coax the prince into his clothes to come out. "Please, Sire…you must. Everyone's waiting for you, and your sister put so much-"

"Well, tell her it was a waste of time, Soren. I'm not going out."

"...Ike…Very well. If you refuse to dress, I'll dress you myself."

"Soren! What are you-"

"No complaints! I don't want to hurt you, but I'll do what I must." The sixteen-year-old mage servant sighed as he pulled out his Rexcalibur tome. "This will hurt less if you don't resist. I'll unthaw you when I'm done dressing you," the mage finished nonchalantly as he opened the book.

"Hold, Soren! You can't freeze me."

"If I must-"

"I'll dress myself! Geez!" That what the prince said, hoping for the servant to leave, but he never did. "...That means _go_, Soren."

The raven-haired male simply stared at the prince with his ruby red eyes before smoothing out his black robes and sitting in a nearby chair, opening the tome he was about to use on the prince. The seventeen-year-old prince sighed but continued to dress nonetheless. In between putting and taking off clothes, he noticed that the party must have been quite extravagant. He looked at his right-hand man and best friend and saw that he had dressed not in servant attire, but in his best black robe with emerald accents hanging from the collar and the tips of his sleeves and tips of his robes. Underneath he wore crisp white pants and brown boots. He even decided to wear his long black hair down, tying it off at the very end.

"You certainly dressed up."

"Your sister said 'best clothes. We have to make a good impression.'"

"Impression?"

"Yes…Now stop stalling and hurry up. We have…" He looked at the huge clock in Ike's room. "Exactly two minutes and twenty-six seconds."

"Alright, alright." Ike proceeded to dress in silence, sighing when he couldn't do something, then smiling at Soren. The aforementioned mage then smiled and nodded, allowing the prince to go to his full-length mirror to see what his sister had put him in.

He was dressed in his best blue tunic, with gold going down the center and trailing around the trim of his tail that went down to the back of his knees, which were clad in crisp white pants, like Soren. On his feet were a pair of stiff brown boots, and his back was adorned with a rust red cape that wrapped gently around his shoulders.

In his hand was his signature item that he was never seen without; a hunter green headband that he had received for his sixteenth birthday. He quickly tied it around his head before grabbing Soren by the hand, taking the teen by surprise as they hurried out to the ballroom.

* * *

"Attention everyone!" The mage had shouted, despite his calm and quiet demeanor. "May I present to you…His Majesty, Prince Ike…Arriving fashionably late." He muttered the last part to himself, but Ike heard him nonetheless, and slyly nudged him in the side. Followed by Soren, Ike walked down the stairs, the eyes of every maiden in the room on him. But _his_ eyes remained fixated on the wall in front of him…empty and cold.

After what seemed like complete stillness, Ike had finally descended down the stairs, signaling the musicians to start playing again. When they did, everything returned back to normal, and Ike and Soren made their way to the princess. "There you are, Ike! What took you so long?"

"Yes, I'd like to know as well. We sent you ten minutes ago, Soren." A red-haired woman smirked, coming up behind the princess. Soren looked away with a look of slight disgusted and embarrassment.

"Pay it no mind Titania, Mist." In saying so, Ike twirled his sister, her pale yellow and pink dress twirling around with her. Mist laughed, and Ike smiled, which was uncommon for the prince to do in public.

"Why would you do all of this?" Ike suddenly asked, throwing off Soren, Mist, and Titania, Mist's right-hand women.

"Um…It was actually Rolf and me-"

"Rolf? Oscar's younger brother?" Mist nodded as Ike looked around, spotting the duo coming towards them.

"Am I need Your Highness?" The prince shook his head before dropping to a knee, his cape flowing gently behind him.

"No Rolf, and I've told you, you may call me Ike. No Your Majesty or Your Highness." He stood and looked at the table, prepared with the best of Ike's favorite foods. "Was this all-"

"Of course. What else would I do?"

"You never disappoint, Oscar." Rolf had said as the twenty-four-year-old male smiled.

"Where's Boyd?" Rolf gestured to the piano, where a young man around Ike's age, gracefully (with a few mishaps) played the piano. "As graceful as ever I see." Ike sighed before the two siblings waved, saying a quick goodbye, then walking off once again.

"Anyway, Mist…why would you go to all this trouble?"

"...You just looked upset and…I thought this would help." Mist's eyes went downward, and Ike fidgeted uncomfortably. He was moved, deeply in fact, but, he wasn't enjoying it. He had never like social gatherings, not since he's been sixteen. He knew that there was no formal reasoning behind this gathering, but it irked him all the same. _I know that I don't have to find a wife but…I'm coming of age faster than I can think of._

"I'm sorry…I need to step outside for a moment." He turned his back and started to walk away, leaving Mist, Soren, and Titania in the midst of the crowded ballroom.

* * *

"Ike, please." The indigo-haired prince heard his best friend but chose not to acknowledge him. "Sire-"

"I don't want to hear 'Sire' from you."

"But Ike…At least tell me where you're going."

"...Outside."

"But it's raining-"

"And you think I care?!"

"...Okay, enough games. Something's wrong…Will you just tell me what it is?"

"...It's nothing-"

"It's your father, isn't it?"

"How did you-"

"I know you. But what's been-" The two's banter was interrupted by a knock at the door, which took them both by surprise. After exchanging a confused glance, Soren hesitantly opened the door, making sure the rain didn't hit the floor. Within that sliver, he saw a frail woman standing in the rain holding something under her cloak.

"Is Prince Ike here?"

"I'm he," Ike replied, standing behind Soren, though he was clearly seen beyond the shorter male.

"Can I seek refuge in your castle, Sire? I was caught in the rain and my horse got spooked."

"That seems quite elaborate, don't you say Ike?" Soren looked back before addressing the women again. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out here? It's quite far from town."

"...I got lost."

"I see." Soren bit the nail on his thumb in thought. "What do you say, Ike?"

"I say it's just a bunch of baloney!"

"Please Sire-"

"Ike!" Soren grabbed his arm in a rather desperate manner, taking the prince by surprise. "Reconsider. She is one of your citizens."

"...Very well. _But_, it will come with a price. What do you have, peasant?" There was a hint of bite in the last word before he stood with his hands on his hips, clearly unamused.

"I have nothing with me-"

"Then begone!"

"Wait, please! I have but a red rose. I hope this will sat-"

"Begone, wretch." The woman sighed before pulling off her hood, a glow emitting from her once she did.

When the light had faded, a young woman with green hair and dark gold eyes had emerged from the light, as opposed to the old woman. This shocked both boys, and Ike soon ran out in the rain to grab the girl's hand before she could run off.

"Please! I apologize for my rudeness. I didn't mean to offend you. You may-"

"It is too late for any form of apology. And why do you chase me now _Sir Ike_? Because I'm beautiful?"

"No, it's not that…It's just-"

"You are cruel to every person that you meet if they are not beautiful or royalty-"

"Ike is a very nice person!" Soren protested, though he never stepped outside. The green-haired beauty froze for a moment, then nodded her head, shaking herself from Ike's grasp.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall and I will prove it to you now." Her hand slowly drew forward and Ike began to draw his sword, though nothing happened. He stood in silence before he heard a scream, and his heart dropped to his stomach.

"Soren!"

He was surrounded by white electricity, little white sparkles flowing around the electricity. "What are you doing to him?!" His cobalt gaze burned into the woman's, unaware of the fact that the same thing was happening to him. With a gasp and a grunt, the magic surrounded him, though he tried his hardest not to scream.

"I shall place a curse on you and your servants. Until you remember how to love, you all shall remain in this state." Ike finally screamed, trying to tell himself that it was all fake. He heard the sound of something hitting the stone walkway, and opened his eyes just enough to see what was in the glass container; a red rose, dancing in white sparkles.

"You have until this rose's final petal drops. When it does, if you have not completed your task, you and your servants," Ike glanced back at his best friend, who was lying unconscious on the ground. "Will remain like this for eternity."

With that, she was gone. Ike had finally hit the ground. But before he could react to what had happened, a pain shot through his body. He screamed again, clutching his chest in his hands. He stumbled back as he felt his clothes ripping and hair forming on his body. He felt his canine teeth shot out from his lip and horns shoot from his head.

He ran back inside, seeing that the ballroom was completely empty, from the storm outside most likely. He ran into his room and burst through the door, going to his full-length mirror and he growled at what he saw. Staring back at him was a hideous indigo beast instead of the human he should've seen. What is this?! What's going on?!

"Ike?" The prince turned at the sound of Soren's voice but didn't see the younger male.

"Soren?" Ike turned again, looking for his best friend.

"Ike, down here." The seventeen-year old's eyes went downcast and he gasped. What he heard as Soren's voice was coming from a clock. He placed his large, furry hand outwards and the clock Soren walked on before Ike placed him on the dresser.

"Ike…What have we done?"

"I don't…She couldn't have been serious-"

"Does _this_ look like a joke, Ike?! I'm a _clock_ and you're a…" Soren froze before he sighed and started pacing back and forth. Ike sighed as well.

There was a momentary, tense silence before Ike gasped. Soren stopped and looked at his best friend. "What's wro-"

"She said her servants and me. You don't think…" Ike growled, surprising him and Soren, but they were both too occupied to reminisce on it. "Mist! Mist!" Ike ran out of the room, leaving Soren on the dresser in disbelief.


	2. Chapter I

**I own nothing but the story itself. All other rights go to Disney and their respective owners. Enjoy!**

**A/N: I know Altea isn't on Tellius, but just roll with it**

* * *

A blue-haired boy of sixteen hummed a small tune to himself, clutching a book to his chest. He was dressed in a pale blue tunic with a white shirt underneath. It was a bit windy that day, so the breeze gently tossed the boy's hair.

He opened the door to a small shop not far from his house. He peeked his head in. "Merric? Are you here?"

_"Is that you, Marth? Just a second!"_

The blue haired boy couldn't help but laugh at the sound of his best friend's frantic voice. He watched the green haired teen scurry down the ladder towards the back of the store, his green hair slightly disheveled. "No Wendell today?" Marth asked, placing the book on the counter.

"You know him…He's always out trying to discover something new."

"Is he still trying to figure out if magic is real? He has my sister hooked too."

"Of course he is!" Merric chuckled. "I admire him for that. He's such a gentle soul, but he's very dedicated to whatever he does."

"He is a very interesting man, I'll give you that."

"I'm thankful that he adopted me." There was a brief lapse in the conversation before Merric spoke again. "Didn't you come here a couple of days ago asking to borrow that book?"

"Yes, I did."

"And you're already finished with it?"

"Yes, I am."

Merric chuckled. "Goodness, Marth! You're going to read the entire library before you turn eighteen at this point!" He grabbed the book from off the counter. "How was it?"

"Oh Merric, it was amazing! I dream of being in a fairy tale." He propped his elbows on the counter, his chin in his hand. "Being a prince and dancing with a princess…finding true love…How do you do it, Merric?"

"Do what?"

"Get someone to fall in love with you?! My sister never stops talking about you! All the gifts you give her, the conversations you have, the stories you tell…"

"Does Elice truly talk about me that much?" Merric felt his face heat up.

"She truly loves you Merric. But the only person who seems to be willing to give me the time of day is Jiol," Marth shuddered. "When did I become his prey? He used to chase after countless women, but now he's chasing after me!"

"Probably because you haven't fallen for whatever charm those women see in him. He likes that you fight back."

"It's disgusting, honestly. I'd like a prince, not some pig like him." He wandered through the shelves, grabbing another book. "I'd best head back before he finds me. He usually comes to town around this time."

"I wish you the best of luck, Marth."

* * *

"Is that lovely little Marth, I see?"

The teen sighed, turning to the man. "Hello, Jiol…" With another sigh, he addressed his companion. "And you as well, Oliver. I hope you two are both having a pleasant day."

He tried to walk past the two men, but Jiol blocked his way. "Where are you headed off to, my darling Marth?"

"Home. My sister is probably waiting for me."

"What do you have tucked under your arm?" Jiol reached for the leather-bound book, holding it out of the teen's grasp. "A book? With no pictures? How do you enjoy these things?"

Marth jumped, hoping to grab the book. "It's called imagination! Now please give it back to me! Wendell and Merric will be very upset if you ruin it." He jumped once more, finally grasping the book, holding it to his chest. "Now if you two will excuse me, I must hurry home."

"You know, Marth, boys your age always talk about getting married. But you can't seem to take your nose out of books. You'll never find a wife or a husband that way. I, as well as the other villagers, find that to be a bit odd-"

"Who's to say that I'm looking for one? I'm perfectly content the way I am. Plus, the only person fawning over me is you, and I couldn't even dream of marrying you, Jiol."

"So you want to remain a bachelor? Do you know what happens to spinsters and bachelors around here?"

The bluenette shook his head, clutching his book even tighter.

Jiol took the boy by the shoulder, gently guiding him around town. He pointed to a woman, begging for bread. "They live on the streets and beg for food. Do you want that life, Marth?"

He shook his head again.

"Then find someone, or me. Everyone in the village knows that you're a pretty boy, Marth Lowell. And so young as well. You're what, sixteen?"

"Yes, I am." He shrugged off the man's hand. "Now, that chat has been lovely, but I really must go. I hope to not see you again."

The boy walked off, glancing over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed. Jiol whistled, rubbing his beard. "What a boy…"

"Are we giving up? He said he doesn't want you-"

"Which makes me want him more, Oliver. The harder the prey is to catch, the sweeter it is."

"So what will you do now?"

"My charm will seduce him eventually. Marth is just taking longer than every other fair maiden in the village. All those books he likes to read make him smart. I'll have to use a bit of trickery."

"I can't wait to see it, Jiol."

"Come now. We'll rendezvous with him later today. I'm sure of it."

* * *

"Elice? I'm ho-" He stopped when he heard a music box from the back of the house. He smiled, quietly entering the room. "You got it to work again."

"It's the least I could've done after losing them." She closed the box with a sigh before turning to her younger brother. "How was your visit to town?"

"I spoke to Merric again and got another book. But I also had a run in with Jiol and Oliver." He sighed, sitting down at the table next to his sister. "I don't get it, Elice! How did you end up with someone as nice as Merric and I'm stuck with Jiol?"

"The world works in strange ways, Marth. You'll find your true love one day."

"It certainly won't be here."

"Do you know how many people here think that you're handsome?"

"Jiol calls me a pretty boy all the time. He said the other villagers think I'm handsome as well." He paused for a moment before changing the subject. "Elice, do you think I'm odd?"

"I think that you're a perfectly normal teenage boy. Who told you otherwise?"

"Just about everyone here. They all find it odd that I'd rather read of a hunt than go out and hunt. I'd rather read about love than find love…which isn't true, mind you-"

"Marth…" She gripped the bluenette's shoulders with a smile. "Altea is but a small village. Tellius is huge. I do not think that you'll remain here all your life."

Marth sighed once more before standing. "I suppose that I'll go feed the animals and pick the vegetables for dinner. I need to clear my head."

"Alright then. I'm just about to head out myself."

"Where are you off to?"

"I received word from Wendell earlier today. He said he found something about magic that he wanted to show me. That's part of the reason I fixed the music box."

"So you believe too? Very well. So you won't be home for dinner?"

"I shan't be gone more than a day." She kissed the teen on the head. "Goodbye, Marth."

"Goodbye, Elice! Tell Wendell that Merric and I say hello!" He watched his sister leave on the horse from the porch of their small house. Another pair of hooves, however, made his smile fade. He grabbed a bucket from the ground, tossing the feed into the dirt.

"Even when caring after…domesticated animals, he is still the picture of perfection."

Despite his protest, Marth couldn't help but blush. He ducked his head, tossing another handful of feed into the dirt. "Why are you here, Jiol?"

"I was wondering if you've changed your mind?"

"About what?" He placed the bucket back on the porch, grabbing a basket for his vegetables.

"Marrying me, of course!"

Marth nearly dropped said basket. "Marrying you?! Jiol, that's absurd! You're a grown man! I'm still a child-"

"You're practically an adult and a mature one at that. Age is simply a number-"

"I have no intention of marrying you!" He vigorously picked the carrots and potatoes from the ground, placing them in his basket.

The white-haired man grabbed Marth's wrist before he could reach for another potato. "I know it's sudden, but it's what's best for the both of us. Now, we can go talk to your sister and have her-"

"Elice isn't here, but her answer would be no anyway." He struggled to fight Jiol's iron grip. "Jiol, let go. I'm busy."

"Would you like some help?"

"You? Help me? I'm sorry, Jiol, but I'll have to pass." He released himself from his captor before returning to the door. He heard footsteps behind him and quickened his pace.

"Headstrong, mature, hardworking and beautiful. You're only giving me more reasons to love you, Marth Lowell."

"That's great and wonderful, but I've given you my answer. Multiple times." He tried to shut the door, but Jiol held it open with his foot. Marth snapped, turning bright red. "Do you not understand what no means? This will never happen! I don't love you, Jiol! I never will! And I certainly won't become your husband! Now, get out of my garden, have a good day, and goodbye!" He slammed the door shut. "Can you imagine, me, the husband of that boorish, brainless Mr. Jiol? Can't you just see it?" He slammed the basket on the counter, grabbing a knife. "Mr. Jiol; his little husband! No, sir, not me! I guarantee it!" He had chopped a few carrots in his fit of rage before placing his knife down, exhausted. He looked around the house, knowing that his soliloquy reached the ears of no one.

"I want much more than this provincial life! I want adventure in the great wide somewhere! And for once it might be grand to have someone understand I want so much more than they've got planned." He sighed, resorting to making his dinner in silence.

Outside, Jiol got back on his horse, who was being tended to by Oliver. "Is he swooning yet?"

"Not yet, but soon enough. Right from the moment when I met him, saw him, I said he's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town, there's only he who is beautiful as me, so I'm making plans to woo and marry Marth."

"How?"

"In due time, Oliver. In due time."

* * *

**There's the first true chapter for you guys! I hope you've been enjoying this as much as I have. Stay on the lookout for more chapters as well as my 100-word challenge.**

**See you guys l8tr;**


	3. Chapter II

**I own nothing but the story itself. All other rights go to Disney and their respective owners. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was another usual, boring morning for Marth. He hummed a small tune to himself as he tossed feed for the chickens. "It would be calm here if Jiol would stop bugging me. What do you think? Am I destined to leave this place?"

The chicken looked at the bluenette, cocking its head to the side as if it were responding.

Marth sighed. "I guess not. I'm an outcast. But at least I know that I'm safe here. Who knows what roams out in those woods."

"Dangerous things I'm sure. I do hope Elice is okay." The teen dropped his bucket, startling both him and his new companion. "I didn't mean to scare you. Did I?"

Marth took a shaky breath and gave an awkward laugh. "Of course not, Merric. How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear you talking to a chicken, that's for sure."

Marth blushed and chuckled. "See, I am an odd one."

"Only because people find you interesting. I heard a group of men last night talking about you, and a group of women talking about-"

"Thank you, Merric. I understand."

There was a brief pause as Marth sat on the stairs to his house. Merric spoke again. "How was your run-in with Jiol the other day?"

"...He asked me to marry him."

"You?! But, you're younger than I am! I know it's only by a few years but…he's a grown man! Tell me that you said no, Marth."

"Of course I did! But maybe he's right about me being weird. If I could just leave Altea for a day, I'd show them all that I'm not odd."

Merric sat down beside him. "And I'm sure that that day will come. Just not today."

The bluenette let out another sigh before he heard neighing ahead. His head shot up. "That's Elice's horse! She's back!"

He leapt off the stairs and out the front gate of his house. He ran into the grassy field just outside the villages, Merric not far behind him. He caught sight of the brown horse but frowned upon further inspection.

His sister's horse was back, but his sister wasn't.

He grabbed the horse by the reins. "Where is she?! Please, you have to take me to her!" He ran back into his house, grabbing his brown cloak before mounting the horse without a second thought.

"But, Marth-"

"I have to find her, Merric. I'm worried-"

"And I am too! I told you, the woods are dangerous!"

"That's not going to stop me from trying." With that, he snapped the reins and darted off.

* * *

It had been about fifteen minutes since Marth had left Altea, and he had already regretted it. The woods were cold and dark; had Marth not known any better, he would've assumed it was already night. He clutched the reins tighter, slowing his horse to a trot. _How could Elice even meet up with Wendell in a place like this? It's so easy to get lost._

He stopped his horse upon meeting a crossroad. "Do you know the way, girl? Take me to Elice, please."

The horse let out a whine before it began to walk again. She hadn't even moved ten feet past the crossroad before Marth caught sight of something. "What the…?"

Standing before him was a huge castle, but it was the surrounding area that surprised him most. He reached his hand out, reeling back from the cold sensation that hit his bare hand. "How is it snowing? It's June. There's no possible way except…magic." He looked ahead. "If it is snowing, a storm might come. Perhaps Elice took shelter in that castle. C'mon, girl. Just a bit farther."

* * *

The snow crunching beneath Marth's feet was the only sound coming from the immense castle. As Marth got closer, he realized that it was much bigger than he had original perceived, and he was now getting nervous.

He walked up to the door, gently knocking against the wood. He waited a few moments before knocking again. This time, however, the door opened. "Oh, thank you! I'm sorry to bother you but I was…" He looked around.

There was no one at the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I'd hate to intrude."

Marth looked around the interior of the house. It was dark and dusty, cobwebs covering most of the abandoned furniture. There was a fire crackling softly in the fireplace. He moved towards it, slowly moving his hands closer to the fire.

_"Look, a visitor! And he's kind of cute."_

_"And what does that mean?"_

Marth's head shot up, his hood flying off his head. "Is someone there?"

He waited a few moments but got no response. It must just be my imagination. He shook his head and continued to wander around the foyer.

_"It means that he could be the one to break the spell!"_

_"Hush, Mist, or he'll hear you-"_

"How odd. I know I heard two voices just now."

He looked around once more, trying to find the owners of the voices before he heard a distant cough. "Elice? Elice!"

He grabbed the candle, lighting it with the fire from the fireplace before darting up the first set of stairs. "Elice?"

He looked left, then right, then left again before turning left and running down the stairwell, two steps at a time. It had brought him to a dungeon-like room

His steps became more cautious, though the click of his boots was still heard. "...Elice?" He looked into each cave, grimacing at the sight of skeletons or dried blood. "Are you here, Elice?"

"Marth?"

"Elice!" He dropped the candle, running towards the sound of his sister's voice. "Where are you?!"

He kept running until he came across his sister's confinement. He reached his hands through the bars, wrapping his shaky hands around hers.

"What are you doing here, Marth?"

"What do you think? I came to rescue you-"

"You need to leave before he shows up!"

"Who's he?"

"A beast, Marth. A big and ugly beast. He'll catch you if-"

_"What's all the ruckus down here?"_

Marth gasped, turning to face the sound of the voice. "Who's there?"

The shadow paused. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Marth Lowell and you have my sister. If you're the owner of this castle, could you please let her go?"

"Your sister is a thief-"

"She is not-"

"She is! She stole a rose for my garden!"

"But I didn't," Elice retorted. "That rose is still there."

"Well, she must be punished for her crimes."

Marth took a few steps forward and his eyes narrowed. "Come into the light, sir. I can't see you very well." There was no response. "...Please, sir. I'd like to know who I am speaking to."

The shadow hesitated before stepping into the light. Marth held in a gasp. Standing there, was a true beast.

His eyes narrowed when his gaze met the boy's. "Now, leave! Before I change my mind and keep you here for trespassing."

"What if I let you take me instead of my sister-"

"Marth, no!"

"Just open her cage. I promise I won't take her away."

Albeit reluctantly, the beast opened the cage. "You have two minutes-"

"Eternity is a long time. Can't it spare a _few_ minutes?"

"...Once that door closes, it's not opening again. Understand?"

"Understood. Thank you, sir."

The beast rolled his eyes before unlocking the door and walking back up the stairs. Once the doors open, Elice ran out and embraced her younger brother; Marth returning it just as eagerly. "I thought I'd never see you again, Elice!"

"It's okay, Marth. I'm not leaving you again."

"But…you heard him. One of us has to stay." His grip around his sister tightened. "I don't want to lose you."

"It's okay, Marth. I'll find a way out of here and-"

_"Your time is almost up, boy!"_

Elice sighed. "Just tell Merric that-"

"Tell him that I'm sorry for being an idiot because that's what he's going to call me." Marth gently shoved his sister aside, stumbling back into the cell before slamming the door shut.

"Marth!"

The beast had walked back in, and he couldn't hide his shock upon seeing Marth in the cell. "I can't believe you'd take the place of a fool."

"My sister is no fool!"

"She is and so are you! You've just condemned yourself while trying to play the hero."

"I don't care! Just get her out of here safely, please."

"...Very well." He motioned Elice to walk forward and she did, but not before looking back at him.

"Don't be afraid, Marth. I'll find some way to save you."

Marth shook his head and smiled. "I'm not." He watched the two of them walk off before he slumped against the wall of the cell. He looked around his confinement, surprised to find it bigger than his own room back home. He noticed the lack of any windows and when he looked at the bars, he sighed when he didn't see a lock.

"That was a very brave thing that you did for your sister."

Marth jumped at the voice. It was that of a young girl's, but when he looked, he didn't see anyone. "Who's there?"

"Down here!"

Marth looked towards the ground. "A candle? I must be imagining things."

"I assure you that you're not. My name is Mist."

"Hello, Mist. My name's Marth. Oh! I'm sorry for dropping you. I wasn't aware of the fact that you were…alive."

"Oh, I don't mind. It didn't hurt that much anyway."

"Mist, if you don't mind me asking, how are you alive? Is it magic?"

"Well…I guess-"

"There you are, Mist! I've been looking for you ever since that boy took…you. Are you the boy?"

"I suppose so. My name is Marth, though, not Boy."

"Very well then, Marth. My name is Soren."

"And you're a clock."

Soren paused. "And if I am? Is there a problem with that?"

"No, not at all. I'm just curious. I don't know anyone that knows magic, but I know this is magic. I'm just intrigued I suppose."

"Well," Mist started, and it was then that the two men noticed that she was hanging from a lever. "If you're going to be staying here, you might as well have a room." She pulled on the lever and the door opened.

"Mist! This is such a bad idea. Ike is going to kill you!"

"No, he won't."

"Ike? Is that his name?"

"It is. But enough talk. Let's get you your room."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the slow updates (I feel like I say that a lot). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more!**

**See you guys l8tr!**


	4. Chapter III

**I own nothing but the story itself. All other rights go to Disney and their respective owners. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_This_ is my room?"

"I'm sorry if it's a bit small for you, Marth."

"Small? Mist, are you serious?! This room is amazing!"

"Well, I'm glad you like it."

"I suggest that you get comfortable in here," Soren sighed, hopping onto the bed. "...Since you'll be staying for a while."

"Oh…I suppose so." Marth looked out the window, watching the snow fall.

Mist, in reply to Soren's comment, smacked in on the back of his face. "Nice going, Soren! You've upset him!"

"Now, now, Mist. Is that anyway a lady should act?" Marth jumped at the voice. "Forgive me for startling you, Child. My name is Titania."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Marth." He looked at the wardrobe for a few more moments. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you all end up this way?" The three exchanged glances. Marth bit his lip. "I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it-"

_"Soren!"_

"Oh, no."

"Oh, no?" Marth asked, picking up the clock. "What's that for?"

"It's Ike…and he sounds mad."

A loud pounding was heard on the door a few moments later._ "I know that that boy is in there! Open the door, Soren!"_

"You…you see, Ike, I don't have hands to open the-"

"Open up, Soren."

Marth sighed. "Fine. I'll just open it myself." He marched up to the door, opening it wide.

In the doorway stood Ike, who was breathing heavily with a snarl on his face. "What are you doing out of your cell?"

"I gave him a room, Ike. If you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at me."

The beast sighed, but it was easy to see that his face relaxed. "Mist…you're too kind for your own good. And you know that I could never be mad at you. Just tell me why."

"I know that your cells are big but that's no place for someone like him. He's just a boy, Ike. He's a boy just like you."

"...How old are you, Blueberry?"

"Blueberry? For starters, my name is Marth and I'm sixteen."

There was a brief pause as Ike simply stared at the other male. "I see. You are young…and foolish to throw your life away like that.

"Call it foolish if you please, Ike. But anything for my sister isn't foolish in my book. I love her and I'd do anything for her." He retreated to his bed, his back to the beast. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Ike stood in silence once more before he scoffed, smirking. "You are one strange prisoner, Marth."

Marth turned to him with a smile. "I'm not a prisoner if I'm here on my own free will."

His smile dropped. He was already upset that this boy saw through his façade, but he couldn't help it. He mentally scolded himself. _He's here in place of a thief. His sister is no good. Who's to say that he is._ "Whatever. Dinner will be served soon."

"I'm not all that hungry-"

"Your chances to eat are now or tomorrow. You eat with me and that's the only time you get to eat. Otherwise, you're in here." With that, he closed the door.

Marth sighed. "Great. Just when I was starting to think that he was a nice guy."

"I promise you that he is," Mist countered, getting ready to leave. "It just may take some time to see that."

The pair had left, leaving Marth and Titania, who was minding her own business, knowing the boy needed space. Before Marth knew it, he had dozed off.

* * *

The ride back was much quicker for Elice than going to the castle. She blinked, trying to clear her tears, but before she knew it, she was trotting to the village entrance. She wasn't surprised when a certain green-haired boy greeted him.

She got off her horse and Merric instantly wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so glad that you're safe! Marth and I were so worried about you." He paused. "Speaking of…where is Marth." He looked at his girlfriend and sighed. "Please don't tell me…That idiot."

"He said that you'd call him that, so he apologized in advance."

"Still I…I'm sorry, Elice. I warned him about going but, he always was quite stubborn." He gave a soft laugh as he felt Elice's grip on his shirt tighten. "What should we do?"

"I don't know. That beast is going to keep him there forever now-"

"Wait, beast?"

"Yes. He's a very brutal and terrifying thing. And now…Marth is stuck there." Her shoulders started to shake and Merric tightened his hug.

"It's okay, Elice. We'll think of something. For now, let's go to the bar. You look like you could use something to eat.

* * *

"Well, well…if it isn't the sister of my husband-to-be."

The two young adults looked up, meeting the gaze of Jiol and Oliver. Elice removed herself from Merric's arms. "Husband-to-be?"

"Yes," Jiol replied, walking over to the couple. "I was simply waiting for you to get back so you may give me and your baby brother your blessing."

"You want to marry Marth?"

"Of course!"

"And what did he say?"

"Well, he…"

"He said no," Merric interrupted, his hand on his hip. "You called him weird, Jiol. Why would he even want to marry someone like you?"

"And even if he were here," Elice chimed in. "My answer would be no."

"Marth's not here? Well then, where is he?"

Elice sighed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "He…He was taken by a beast."

"A beast?! What fowl, horrid thing would want to take a sweet boy like him?"

"A large terrifying beast with fangs and cold blue eyes."

"Are you implying that an actual beast took Marth?"

"I am!" Elice insisted. "I saw it with my own eyes." She swallowed, regretting the fact that the question even popped into her head. "You're adept with many weapons, are you not? Your work with a sword, lance, and bow are quite well-known."

Merric's brows shot up. "Are you sure about this, Elice? Out of all the people to ask-"

"Jiol…will you rescue my brother?"

"You want me to rescue your brother...from a beast?!" Jiol chuckled before Oliver grabbed his arm, whispering in his ear.

"_Think about it, Jiol. You save the boy and his sister will forever be in your debt. That way, she'll have to let him marry you. Accept her offer._"

"_Oliver, where would I be without you?"_ He turned to Elice. "Lead the way, my dear. Your brother will be safe in a matter of time."

* * *

**I know that it's been forever and a year but online school is keeping me from writing. I hope I can upload more often and let me know if you enjoy the story so far. **

**Happy Father's Day and see you guys l8tr!**


	5. Chapter IV

**I own nothing but the story itself. All other rights go to Disney and their respective owners. Enjoy!**

* * *

Marth didn't know how long it had been since he lost his freedom, but he was starting to find that it wasn't as bad as he had once imagined. Ike, he came to find, wasn't as awful as a person as he had once believed. Once he had swallowed his fears, he realized that the castle was actually a beautiful place.

He sat at the window in a common room in the castle, watching the snowfall in the garden.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it? The way the snow looks like white crystals scattered on the ground."

Marth gasped, turning at the sound of the voice. He was surprised to see who it was. "...Ike."

"You sound surprised."

"I mean…I didn't think that…"

"I may be a beast but I'm no monster." Marth could practically hear the smile in Ike's voice. "I find the scenery quite…pleasant when it snows."

Marth sighed, looking out the window. "On days like these, I would always be by the fireplace with a book."

"You read?"

"Quite often, actually. People back home think that I'm odd for loving it too. They keep saying that I should be trying to find a husband but-"

"You don't want to."

Marth's eyes widened. "Yes."

There was a brief pause before Ike spoke again. "Why haven't you tried to escape yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"My servants haven't made it hard for you to escape."

"...You told me I was to stay on behalf of my sister and I will."

"You're a strange one at that. A prisoner here on his free will. That's what you told me about a week ago, wasn't it?"

Marth nodded before he sighed, changing the subject. "What is it with you and roses? You caught my sister for trying to steal one and you even have one locked away in the West Wing-"

"You've been to the West Wing?!"

Marth jumped but nodded.

"You didn't touch anything, did you?"

"No. I was…I was just looking around. I'm sorry if I-"

"The West Wing is _forbidden_! _Do you understand me_?!"

"I…I'm sorry!" Marth got up and ran from the parlor.

"Now why did you go and yell at him?"

Ike sighed. "Leave me alone, Mist."

"Ike…He could be the one to break the curse-"

"I said go!"

"No! Listen to me, Ike!" She stood at her brother's feet. "Do you want to stay like this? Do you want to lose all your humanity? You'd become a monster if someone doesn't break this curse. And Marth could do it. I know he could."

"And what makes you so certain?"

"I know that you care about him."

Ike growled, sitting in a chair in the parlor.

"Just tell him about the curse. He could help you-"

"That's the last thing that I'd want to do to him."

"Well, you have to find some way to make it up to him."

"I know, Mist. I know."

* * *

Merric sighed, sitting down on the fountain overlooking the town square. He didn't like Jiol one bit. And this entire plan was suspicious to the young adult.

He sighed, glaring without meaning to.

"Such a mean glare towards me? I must say, what have I done to you…Mark, was it?"

He looked up, this time scowling intentionally. "It's Merric. And…between you and me, I know your little plan, Jiol."

"Whatever do you mean-"

"Don't play dumb with me." He stood, attempting to match Jiol's height. "You think by saving Marth, Elice will let you marry him. But it won't happen."

Jiol smirked, grabbing Merric's collar. "And who's going to stop me? You! Don't make me laugh." He threw him to the ground. "I think it's time we teach you a lesson. Hopefully, you'll learn to stop messing with my Marth. Boys!" Merric growled as two men grabbed his arms, pulling him to his feet. "Don't be too rough. After all, he is my future brother-in-law," he laughed.

Merric growled, his green eyes blazing. "You won't get away with this! I swear on Naga's name! I'll stop you myself if I have to…" He continued ranting as the two men dragged him off, leaving just him and Oliver.

"Now, to get Elice out of the way."

"Elice out of the…Jiol? What are you planning?"

Jiol sighed, patting Oliver's shoulder. "Just stay quiet and you'll see."

* * *

"You don't think it's a bit much?"

"You look wonderful, dear."

"Titania…I've never really danced. My sister taught me how but-"

"Stop worrying about it." She fastened a gold and white cape over his left shoulder. "Perfect."

She flashed a mirror in front of Marth and he gasped. His outfit was mainly white, but the gold detailing on his vest and cape shimmered under the chandelier light.

"So?" Titania asked, looking at the boy. "What do you think?"

"I…I don't know what to say." He ran his fingers along his cape with a smile. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," she winked. "Go have a magical night."

* * *

"I don't think I can do this."

"Stop being ridiculous, Ike. You'll be fine," Mist sighed, tying the bow around Ike's neck. "Plus, you owe it to him anyway."

The beast sighed before looking in his mirror. "I haven't worn anything like this in a long time."

"You look dashing." The candle started to shove him towards the door. "Now, off you go. I'm sure he's waiting for you."

Ike walked down the stairs to the main parlor only to find Marth waiting for him. He froze midstep.

Marth gave a small smile. "...You look nice."

"As do you." He coughed, trying to hide his initial reaction. He continued walking down the stairs until he met up with Marth. He held out his elbow. "Shall we?"

"We shall." With a smile, the two descended down the stairs and into the ballroom. Ike shot a glance at Boyd, who instantly started playing a simple tune.

As soon as the music started, the beast couldn't help but get lost in Marth's eyes. A blue as clear as the sky. Ike felt his face heat up.

The two lost track of time, and only stopped once the two complained about their feet. Ike took Marth to the balcony, an arm around the smaller boy's waist.

"Hey, Marth? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." The moonlight reflected off of Marth's delicate features.

"What do you think of being here? Could you…Could you see yourself being happy here?"

"...The castle is very beautiful, Ike…" He met the beast's gaze with a sad smile, placing a hand on his paw. "But…can anyone truly be happy if they aren't free?"

Ike sighed. "...I guess you're right. Do you really miss your home that much?"

"Not my home. My sister and her boyfriend."

"...Come with me."

Ike took Marth's hand and led him to the west wing. He took the blunette over to the rose. He picked up the mirror next to it. "Go on. Tell the mirror what you want to see."

"...I want to see Elice."

The mirror swirled for a while before a picture formed.

He gasped.

* * *

"Elice, my dear? Are you sure that Marth was taken by a beast?"

"Of course I am! I've seen him myself!"

"But…beast don't exist."

"I didn't think so either! But I saw him! The ground is covered in snow, the silverware talk! It's magic!"

"Magic doesn't exist!" The whole tavern went quiet. Jiol smirked. "...Isn't that right, Merric?"

Oliver walked in with Merric in tow. He looked at his girlfriend but quickly looked away.

Jiol walked over to him, gripping his shoulder. "Magic doesn't exist. Right, _Merric_?"

The young adult gulped. "I…I got a letter from Wendell. He said…He said that magic doesn't exist!"

A murmur went over the room.

"But Merric-"

"Magic isn't real, Elice!"

"You see," Jiol started, stalking towards Elice. "Even your own boyfriend sees that you're wrong. Your…insane vision of magic is scaring him, can't you see? But we can help you." He looked at two men. "Take her away."

Merric watched in horror as Elice was dragged off. He then looked at Jiol.

The man smirked. "Take him away as well. There's no telling what she's told him."

"What?! No, you can't! Let me go!" Merric was dragged off and was soon placed in the wagon along with Elice before the door shut.

Jiol peered at them through the bars. "With you two out of the way, I have to save my future husband."

"You won't get away with this, Jiol!"

"You played your part well, boy. But I've no need of you. You two can rot in isolation together." He turned to the crowd that assembled around the wagon. "Men! Let's go kill a beast!"

* * *

"Elice…"

"What's happened to her?"

"I…I don't know!" Marth's shoulders shook.

Ike sighed. "You won't know unless you go see for yourself."

"You're…letting me go?"

"Your sister needs help. I won't keep you here when she's in danger."

Marth smiled. "Thank you, Ike!"

He watched as Marth ran out the front door and into the night through the window. Mist and Soren appeared behind him soon after. "You're just going to let him go? But what about the curse."

"He's needed somewhere else, Soren." He looked at Mist. "I couldn't make him stay here while knowing his sister is in danger." He looked back towards the door with a smile. "And I probably would've let him go regardless."

"Why's that?"

"...Because…I think I've fallen in love with him."

* * *

**Two updates within the hour?!**

**...This probably won't happen again. **

**There should be about one chapter left and then I'll be done.**

**I have an April Writing Challenge in the works as well as the 100 word I've been working on and a Three Houses version of the same challenge, so stay tuned for those.**

**See u guys l8tr!**


End file.
